Current Java-based application server implementations have a singleton implementation for network connectivity in the Remote Java Virtual Machine (RJVM) layer. This restriction forces the server to only communicate over a single Network Interface Card (NIC) and also forces all traffic in the same Quality of Service (QOS) level (e.g. t3, http, and IIOP)to share a single port. This causes problems with being unable to adequately isolate or prioritize traffic, a desirable goal in such distributed environments. The requirement of having to use a single NIC also causes problems in having little support for network redundancy.